waywardchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Webworld
The Webworld is a place mentioned in ''Every Heart a Doorway''. Description The doors to the Webworld are small enough to look like a door for moths. When Loriel went through, she knocked on a door below the porch light of her house with her pinky finger, and describes how the world went twisty and strange before she found herself on the hall on the other side, looking back in the now impossibly huge porch. She recalls being pulled into it, instead of going in herself, because the world "wanted" her. The world has both princesses and dynasties, and Loriel recalls being "in service to the smallest,"Every Heart a Doorway, page 95 which made her eyes so sharp that she had to make glasses of carnival glass to keep her vision from being so keen it became painful upon returning to the real world. There resides the Queen of Dust, who offered to adopt Loriel as her heir. There was also Loriel's beloved Wasp Prince, who died. When Loriel returned to Reality, the Queen kept a door open for two years and six months in the corner of her bedroom for her to find, using the most complicated magic she could conceive. After that time, the spells around it were released and the Queen took a year of mourning, correctly assuming that Loriel was dead. Time is different to the Webworld, as a year that passes there is the equivalent to twelve days in the real world. Place on the Compass The Webworld is on the nexus of two minor Compass directions, being high Rhyme and high Linearity.Every Heart a Doorway page 72: "One, a shy girl with brown braids and thick glasses, had confessed that her world was at the nexus of two minor compass directions, being high Rhyme and high Linearity." It's also high Logic.''Every Heart a Doorway'' page 132: " Sumi went to a Mirror, Loriel went to a Fairyland. High Nonsense and high Logic." It is unknown where it falls anywhere else on the Compass. Known members * Loriel Youngers (formerly) * Three unnamed travelers (formerly) * Queen of Dust * Wasp Prince (deceased) * Spider Princesses * Two Unnamed Travelers Trivia * Eleanor says that five students at the school other than Loriel had traveled to the Webworld, and that two had found their way back.Every Heart a Doorway, page 97: "A journey to a documented world, even," said Eleanor. She was standing in the doorway, new lines of exhaustion graven in the soft skin around her mouth and eyes. She looked like she had aged a decade in a day. "There have been five children pulled into the Webworld since I began seeking you out. Two of them found their way back again after returning home. So you see, there ''is ''hope. For Loriel, and for all of us. Our doors are hidden, but by looking closely enough, we can find them." References Category:Worlds Category:Linear Worlds Category:Rhyming Worlds Category:Webworld Category:Every Heart a Doorway Category:Browse Category:Locations